To Catch The Last Falling Star
by CX-chan
Summary: Kagome has met them all even before she fell in through the well. How was that possible? Inu/Kag at first but will develop into Sess/Kag. Chapter 1 up. Guess who's having a bad hair day and who's going deaf.
1. TCTLFS Update

To Catch The Last Falling Star  
  
Rating:  
  
PG-13, General  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
This basically applies to all the chapters that I would be posting so I don't have to type it time and time again. All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Summary:  
  
Kagome has met them all even before she fell in through the well. How was that possible? Inu/Kag at first but will develop into Sess/Kag.  
  
A/N:  
  
This is my first fan fiction so I'm kind of nervous about posting it. I only accept constructive criticism so please don't flame me. The characters may be OCC at sometime or most of the time so forgive me as I try to acquaint myself in writing them into their real characters.  
  
I'd be posting all my author's notes here. So once in a while please take the time to read it.  
  
Credits:  
  
Gomen ne minna. It took me a long time to update this story because I was on a business trip. I was so rushed in packing my stuff that I forgot to pack my USB key drive which contained the drafts for the chapters. Then when I got back from the trip, my PC's processor got busted. Good thing that it's still covered by the warranty. Now, I'm just waiting for the replacement and using my sister's PC (which used to be my old and slow unit).  
  
Thank you for all your support. I am heartened that all of you had enjoyed reading my prologue. I'm happy that you like my writing style because I'm not really that proficient in English, considering that it is not my primary language. All of your eager and enthusiastic responses made me more inspired in writing it. I only hope that I could write the story faster as I go deeper into it.  
  
Thanks again to my first readers: Tiar, Trina, physicschik, Volpa, Kaimi, Kagomesirene, kikyou-hater, and ladyallie.  
  
I'd like to thank Volpa, my beta reader, for her excellent editing skills and wonderful suggestions. Please read her fan fiction also, entitled "This Mess We're In" because it's simply one of the best fan fictions that I have read on the net.  
  
Updates:  
  
05-05-2003 Posted Chapter 1 - Calm Before The Storm  
  
03-05-2003 Posted Prologue. 


	2. Prologue

To Catch The Last Falling Star  
  
Japanese Definitions:  
  
Aku : (n) evil; wickedness; vice; wrong  
  
Youkai : (n) ghost; apparition; phantom; specter; demon; monster; goblin  
  
Hikari : (n) light; shine; ray; luster  
  
Shikon no Tama : Jewel of the four souls  
  
Anata : (n) dear; darling (what a wife calls a husband). Anata translates as "you," but its use is generally avoided. One exception is when wives call their husbands anata; then it has a special meaning of 'darling'.  
  
Koi bito : (n) sweetheart; lover  
  
Koishii : (adj) darling; dearest; beloved Prologue:  
  
Midoriko's eyes misted as she gently watched the sleeping form of her 3 year old daughter. She knew that she would miss her daughter's sweet smile and laugh, but there was nothing else that she could do. She was not sure whether their decision was a good one. Her husband, Kutani, had convinced her that it would be the best thing that they could do in order to protect her. They needed to buy their daughter, Kagome, some time before the inevitable came to pass, before Aku arrived.  
  
Kutani motioned for the two figures that were in the shadows to move closer. They were two of their loyal retainers. When they stepped into the circle of light, one could plainly see that they were not human at all. They were youkai.  
  
'Hikari.' Clearly, Kutani was addressing the taller youkai.  
  
'Hai, Kutani-sama.,' said Hikari.  
  
'Are you sure you don't have any regrets about accepting this mission? It is surely the most difficult mission that I have ever assigned you. Are you sure that you will be able to handle it?' Kutani inquired of taller youkai.  
  
'It would be an honor to serve you, Midoriko-sama and especially Kagome- sama. I am confident that I will be able to handle the situation.' replied Hikari.  
  
'And you, Buyo. Are you sure as well?' Kutani was now addressing the other youkai.  
  
'Hai Kutani-sama. I have no regrets, and I would gladly give my life just to protect Kagome-chan.' Buyo said.  
  
Kutani embraced the two youkais happy with their answers. He knew that he could trust the two of them. He had known them for such a long time, and they were his friends. When Kutani and Midoriko had Kagome, they had become frequent visitors, Kutani had gone so far as to offer to let them stay at his castle since they were visiting Kagome everyday. Since then, the two youkais had become Kagome's constant companions, as well as her guardians.  
  
Kutani then removed himself from their embrace and patted both their backs. 'Come on you two, we need to go over the plan again. Midoriko has already sealed most of Kagome's powers and transformation abilities into the Shikon no Tama. Now you, will take Kagome into the enchanted well. Beyond the other side of the well resides the Higurashi family. You know of this, Buyo, since you observed them for me. You told me that they are the best candidates to take care of Kagome.'  
  
'Hai, Kutani-sama. They will surely welcome Kagome-chan with open arms and treat her as their own daughter.' assured Buyo.  
  
'Now you two will become Kagome's protectors and advisors. When the right time comes, you will guide her and release her seal to teach her how to control and develop her powers. While in the other dimension, you should take your inconspicuous forms. Remember not to show your youkai or humanoid forms and communicate only through telepathy. Help her grow strong, because if all else fails, she will be our only hope. She will have to come back in our time and redeem us all from Aku's monstrosity.'  
  
Midoriko approached Buyo and handed Kagome over to his arms. The child nestled into his conforting embrace. In her innocent slumber, Kagome smiled and murmured 'Buyo-chan'. They all smiled at this. The child was very perceptive, even in a dream state she was still somewhat aware of her immediate surroundings.  
  
Midoriko then turned to kiss her daughter's forehead. After the kiss was executed, the yellow star that adorned Kagome's forehead flickered for a moment and vanished. Midoriko had simply cast a spell that would camouflage Kagome's heritage so that she could easily blend in. The yellow star upon Kutani, Midoriko, and Kagome's forehead were proof that they were Sentinels, a powerful ancient species that ruled together with the Mystics and the Youkais.  
  
Kutani then reached for the gold chain that circled his neck. As he pulled it off, the orb that accompanied the chain pulsed and emitted a pink aura. It was the Shikon no Tama in all it's magnificence. Kutani handed the jewel to Hikari. 'Keep the jewel safe for Kagome, my friend, until the time comes.' Hikari then placed the precious necklace around his neck and slipped the jewel within the folds of his tunic.  
  
Suddenly, the stars on both Midoriko's and Kutaini's forehead flashed in warning. Midoriko closed her eyes. In a trance, a short vision was presented to her. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes again and glanced toward her husband. "Anata, the enemy will be arriving soon within the boarders of our land."  
  
Kutani motioned for the two youkais to get going. 'Hurry my friends, time is of the essence. The scent of doom is drawing near.'  
  
Hikari and Buyo also had star insignias on their foreheads. Theirs were not yellow, but were instead the navy blue color that denoted them as retainers of the Sentinels. Hikari's star flashed marking the execution of magic. A wind stirred in their midst, developing into torrents of gales that concentrated before enveloping Hikari entirely. An eerie howl was emitted, and a shockwave of light burst through the epicenter of the whirlwind. Everything settled, and then a proud white inu youkai in all its glory stood amongst them. Buyo cradled Kagome in his arms carefully and leapt onto Hikari's back. The two youkais nodded both their heads toward Kutani and Midoriko. The two Sentinels did the same.  
  
Hikari glanced at his back and cautioned his passenger. 'Hold on, you're in for a rough ride.' Hikari rushed out of the castle and bounded towards the fields and into the dense foliage of the forest.  
  
Kutani and Midoriko held hands as their gaze followed the two youkais who had fled with their daughter. When Midoriko saw them enter the forest, she started to cry. Kutani wrapped his wife in his warm embrace, trying to comfort her.  
  
'Hush now koi bito. You know she'll be fine,' consoled Kutani.  
  
'I know, but I'll definitely miss her. Why does this have to happen?' ranted Midoriko.  
  
'I don't know koishii, but these are the cards that fate has dealt us. We can do nothing but deal with it. At least we have our trump card,' Kutani replied.  
  
'Yes we do have our trump card. Kagome and the Shikon no Tama will be perfectly safe,' Midoriko expressed this as she gazed into the gray eyes of her husband.  
  
Kutani kissed the yellow star on his wife's forehead. He drew her closer, and brushed her tear stained cheeks with his right hand. Midoriko leaned into her husband's sweet caress. Kutani traced his wife's enchanting face before his hand settled on her chin, tilting it upwards to have her lips meet his halfway. They shared a passionate kiss, a kiss that could be their last. 


	3. 1 Calm Before The Storm

To Catch The Last Falling Star  
  
Japanese Definitions:  
  
Chapter 1: Calm Before The Storm  
  
'I can feel it. I'm getting closer. No one can stop me now. Those who try to hinder me will have to face dire consequences, their total annihilation. I have longed for its power for so long. Now, it has appeared and manifested its powers. So near and yet so far, but the waiting is over. I, Aku, will reign supreme. I will control the world!' After the youkai mulled these thoughts over, an ominous laugh resounded from the great hulking beast.  
  
Hear no evil.  
  
See no evil.  
  
Speak no evil.  
  
Ningyens wished it were that simple. Truly, ignorance was bliss, but ignorance was not an excuse. No one could have denied his existence anyway. Whenever someone mentioned his accursed name, curious and cautious glances were thrown towards the person who brought it up. It was a given that they would rather not talk about him, for his name alone caused terror and panic among the masses. None the less, they were curious about him.  
  
According to witnesses accounts, one did not need to be special or gifted to sense the dark youki being emitted by the huge youkai. The auras that swirled around him were angry shades of black and red, consuming all the energy with which it came into contact. To come face to face with the monster would be your downfall. The abject horror of it would drive one towards insanity and left one's knees weakened with fear. Fear, yes, it fed on it. Once fear took hold of Aku's victim, there would be no hope. The youkai would slash through flesh and devoured the unknowing victim within seconds. Aku was a youkai that always lived up to his name.  
  
Aku had been around for centuries and centuries. He had lain dormant then, biding his time until he possessed the ultimate power. Although he had been quiescent for centuries, he remained ever watchful, gaining and developing his power slowly. Gradually, he assembled his army, preparing for the onslaught of war. This war would give him the prophesied Shikon no Tama. It would grant him his greatest desire, which was to be the strongest and most powerful being in the world.  
  
Aku signaled his minions to stop. The thunderous march of the legion of youkai immediately halted and an eerie silence ensued. The great hulking beast turned towards the assembled army of millions gathered before him. He grunted as noxious smoke billowed from his nostrils, satisfied with his ability to amass such a huge army of youkai. Crooking his claws towards his highest ranking general, he beckoned him to his side for the discussion of the battle.  
  
A youkai wrapped in what seemed to be a baboon pelt glided forward to grace his master with his presence. The mysterious youkai knelt down and bowed his head in acquiescence. His face remained hidden from view.  
  
"You summoned me, my lord?" The youkai inquired.  
  
"Yes. Select a thousand of the troops and have them lay siege the lands of the Sentinels. I believe the number of youkais I've allotted is enough to lay waste of the entire species of Sentinels," Aku stated.  
  
"It is more than enough, my lord. The youkais assembled in your army are savage and are all seasoned fighters as well. Don't be perturbed, my lord. Before the day's end, the entire race of the Sentinels will be wiped off the face of this earth," the esteemed general declared.  
  
"Naraku, go now, before the element of surprise wanes," ordered Aku.  
  
Naraku rose to his feet and took his leave. As he walked towards the army, a sinister smile lined his lips. The wheels in his head started turning as he formulated a plan to usurp his master's power. The spoils of this war would be his, and his alone. The thought echoed in his mind with great conviction.  
  
Meanwhile, at the castle of the Sentinels, preparations for the war were being made. The castle bustled with activity. After her daughter's flight, Midoriko was left alone with her thoughts. She stood on the castle's parapet. Her gaze was still fixed on the forest beyond where she had last seen her daughter.  
  
The prophecy had been correct on all accounts, for everything was controlled by the fates. Only three would have survived this war: a child who bore the sacred jewel on her forehead and two others, her guardians. They were unique in a sense. They had been given an unparalleled power, the power to transcend time.  
  
"My lady, they are waiting for you." The servant's call broke her out of her reverie.  
  
"Ok, I'll be there in a while. I still have to check on some minor details. Tell them I'll be down shortly."  
  
When Midoriko was all alone again, she decided to perform a spell. With a click of her fingers, she produced a crystal globe in her hands. In the beginning, it had been filled with green mist that swirled in chaos. But, as some semblance of order settled within the globe, a striking image began to form contained by its depths. She held her breath until the picture in the globe cleared. What she saw were three fugitives on their way out of the Sentinel's forest, soaring in the sky. She released a sigh of relief when she saw that they were safe. Satisfied, she poked the crystal globe. It burst like a bubble, sprinkling green pixie dust into the air. When the last of the dust shimmered and disappeared, she approached the stairs. But before she descended its steps to meet her people, she took one last look at the forest. A single tear dared to escape from her azure eyes.  
  
Hikari ran like the element that guided him, the wind. As his padded feet pounded into the ground, he heard his heart beating rhythmically like thumping drums. Just like any other dog demon he enjoyed running in leisure, but this was different. This was a mission, and his priority was to get Kagome as far as possible from the impending doom.  
  
"Ne Buyo, you've been awfully quiet back there." Hikari decided to check on his passengers as he hadn't heard a peep from them since they had taken off from the castle. Considering his knowledge of the cat youkai, Buyo's silence was something new. This worried Hikari to no end.  
  
"Fis wetche ind iboing hewin mifess anka see nfing . pweh!" Only muffled sounds were heard.  
  
"What? Can you say that again? I didn't quite get that." Clearly, Hikari was clueless as to what Buyo was trying to tell him.  
  
"I said, this wretched wind is blowing my hair in my face and I can't see a darn thing." Irritation was evident in Buyo's voice. He was having a hard time taming his wild mane with the use of his left hand. His right hand was occupied with supporting Kagome in his comforting embrace.  
  
Hikari was relived that his friend had finally said something coherent. "I've told you so many times to have it cut. If you want it done now, I'll be glad to be of assistance. I'll sever it in one clean cut. Don't worry it'll be real neat." Hikari enthusiastically volunteered himself for the said task.  
  
"What? And loose this wonderful mane! Not in a thousand years." Buyo screeched indignantly. "If you know what's good for you, drop your obsession with the idea of cutting my hair. Do you want to have another scratching match with me?"  
  
"Ok, ok. I'll concede this time. If you don't want to loose your 'oh so wonderful mane' then you should keep it neat by binding it," mocked Hikari.  
  
"Bind it! You have got to be kidding me." Buyo's eyes grew as huge as saucers when he heard the preposterous notion. "I don't ever want to bind it. You know how it is when you bind hair. It gets waves, then it curls, and next you'd be getting split ends." The mere thought of it caused shivers to run up Buyo's spine. "I've kept this mane straight, long and beautiful for three hundred years and it's going to stay that way."  
  
Hikari sweat dropped at Buyo's hair fetish. "Sheesh, and I thought you'd left that vanity of yours back at the castle."  
  
"I figured you'd miss it, so I brought it along to accompany us on this adventure." Buyo was relieved that the topic has changed. The idea of cutting his hair didn't really sit well with him.  
  
"By the way, how's Kagome-chan?"  
  
Buyo checked his charge, "She's still sleeping like a baby."  
  
"Hold on to her tightly. We're taking a short cut."  
  
Buyo noticed Hikari increased the pace of his run. "Hikari what are you doing? What short cut?" Buyo said worriedly as the onset of dread etched his face.  
  
"I'm running faster to gain leverage before I make the jump at the ledge." Hikari began to pant slightly as he exerted more effort in his gait.  
  
"Shimatta, Shimatta, Shimatta! That's a cliff, not a short cut!" shouted Buyo.  
  
"I know, and it's the fastest way out of the Sentinel's forest" Hikari knowingly said. "Ok! Here we go."  
  
"Whah!!!" Buyo didn't have time to stop Hikari as they jumped at the edge of the cliff. Only an unwarranted and undignified wail escaped from his lips.  
  
Buyo's ear piercing scream echoed throughout the valley disturbing, its tranquility. Birds shot into the air from the forest trees, confused and agitated from the cacophonous shriek that they heard. Hikari soared through the air alongside the flock of birds. It gave them the perfect cover, despite Buyo's incessant screaming. Hikari wondered when Buyo would stop his caterwauling.  
  
'Doesn't he ever get tired? Oh!' A sudden realization came to Hikari. 'Of course, they don't get tired. They're used to it from their unusual courtship rituals. All of them probably have strong lungs. Well, I guess I'll just have to put up with it, but I'm afraid that if he continues to do that, I'll be deaf by the time we land'. That prospect was what he feared most. He prided himself on his keen sense of hearing. It was a trait valued by inu youkais 'Oh Kami! Oh Kami! Onegai, don't let me go deaf!' pleaded the hapless Hikari. 


End file.
